starwarsencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker (41 BBY-4 ABY) was a Force-sensitive human male who was a Jedi Knight later turned Sith Lord. Skywalker was born on Tatooine and was raised as a slave to Watto. His mother's name is Shimi Skywalker and had no father. When Annie was 9 years old he finished first in the Boonta Eve Podrace and for that was freed from Watto. Anakin was sent with Qui Gon Jinn to become a Jedi. After Qui Gon and Darth Maul having a short duel they went on Queen Amidala's Transport ship and they flew to Coruscant. At 19 years of age Anakin became attracted to Padme Amidala. Early Life A Sith Lord Darth Plageius had the ability to influence mini life forms called Metacalorians to create new life forms using the force. In 41 BBY He experimented this technique on a Human female named Shimi Skywalker thus becoming pregnant with Anakin. Anakin was raised on Tatooine as a slave to a Toydarian junk dealer named Watto, but also had a hobby for pod racing. Skywalker not to his knowledge had Force coursing through his body, he had dreams in which he could see the future. Episode I During the war with the Separatists, Qui-Gonn Ginn came to Tatooine search for parts to repair his ship he happen to come across young Anakin. Quinn-Gon much in tuned with the force could sense an unusually strong presence of the force within the boy. Qui-Gonn planned on taking Anakin back to Coruscant for Jedi training but Watto refused to let the boy or the mother go, Anakin mentioned he was participating in a pod race. Smart witted Qui-Gonn talked Watto into a bet that if he the Anakin won he would get his parts and take the boy with him. Anakin gladly agreed to go with him but yet had strong feelings about leaving his mother behind. On their way back to the ship they were attcked by a sith named Darth Maul, they were able to escape unharmed. Anakin accompanied them to rescue Queen Amidala on Naboo. After rescuing the Queen, Obi-Wan Kenobi took Anakin back to Coruscant before the Jedi Council. With the death of Qui-Gonn at the hands of Darth Maul, Kenobi pleaded the Council to let him take Anakin a padawan to train. They then return to Naboo for the celebration of the Separatists defeat. Chancellor Palpatine tells Anakin they would watch his career with great interest. Epsiode II 10 years had passed and Anakin has been trained in the ways of the Jedi and using the force. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars Anakin and his master Obi-Wan led various campaign attacks against the Separatists. During a duel with dark jedi Asajj Ventress Anakin was scared above his right eye. After his heroic actions in the Battle of Praesitlyn Anakin returned the Council endowed him with the status of Jedi Knight. Toward the end of the war Skywalker and Kenobi a large battle took place over Coruscant, Skywalker and Kenobi were tasked with the mission of saving Chancellor Palpatine who was captured by Grevious and being held on his ship which they were able to locate Grevious's ship the Invisible Hand. They managed to crash and in the hangar bay of the ship crawling with Battle Droids. After fighting off the droids the two managed to make their way to a elevator. They arrived to the location where Palpatine was being held. They were confronted by sith Count Dooku and after a exchange of words a duel ensued. Dooku was able to fend off the attacks and force threw Obi-Wan into a walkway scafold and forced the cafold down ontop of him. Angered by this Anakin fought immensely with Dooku and was able to use the force to obtain Dooku's lightsaber from his causing Dooku to kneel before him in defeat. Palpatine orders the Anakin to execute Dooku, despite hesitation knowing it was against the Jedi way Skywalker beheaded Dooku.